Death Love
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Setiap ada lelaki yang mendekati Ino, pasti akan mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Siapakah sebenarnya dalang di balik semua ini? A/N: Chap. ini masih rated T. [DISCONTINUED]


**Title : Death Love**

**Disclaimer : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Genre : Mystery / Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC (may be), Characters are death, Crime**

**Summary : **"Tak akan ada yang dapat merebutmu dariku. Karena kau hanyalah milikku."

* * *

**_Moshi-moshi_...**

**Wah... Udah lama vakum dari FFn. Maklum, anak asrama. XD**

**Kali ini Vinn pengen nyoba hal baru. Bikin crossover Death Note sama Naruto. _Pair_-nya LightIno. Alasannya karena kayaknya mereka berdua karakter anime paling _perfect_ deh!**

**_Gomen_ kelamaan... Selamat membaca dan setelah itu tinggalkan _review_ ya *ditabok***

* * *

Gemuruh petir memekakkan telinga. Ditambah angin ribut yang hampir merobohkan pepohonan. Sudah seharian hujan lebat mengguyur penjuru Kanto. Memang, akhir-akhir ini cuaca tak bersahabat. Awan gelap masih saja menutupi cahaya terang. Sore ini, ia masih menunggu di koridor kampus Fakultas Hukum Universitas Touou itu. Sesekali ia melirik arloji merah muda yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu telah berdiri di sana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Memakai _sweater_ ungu sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Kerap kali ia menarik napas panjang.

'TENG!'

Dentingan yang ditunggu gadis itu pun akhirnya datang juga. Rombongan mahasiswa fakultas itu pun keluar dari ruangan. Gadis di koridor itu melirik kerumunan mahasiswa. Setelah mendapati orang yang dicarinya, ia pun mendekatinya.

"Light-kun…" panggil gadis itu. Yang dipanggil Light itu menoleh.

"Hn, Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu lah! Emangnya apalagi?" sahut gadis yang bernama Ino itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukannya aku telah melarangmu menungguiku lagi?" kata pemuda berambut coklat muda yang memakai kemeja hitam itu agak keras.

"Emangnya kenapa? Masa aku gak boleh menunggu sahabat masa kecilku?" sahut Ino lagi.

Perdebatan kecil pun terjadi antara dua sahabat itu. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dari mereka. Tapi akhirnya Light pun mengalah. Ia menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang kita pulang saja. Sudah jam lima sore lewat." ajak Light. "Kau bawa payung?"

Ino menggeleng. Light kembali menghela napas panjang lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas laptop-nya.

"Pakai ini," Light menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna biru tua.

"Jas hujan? B-bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudahlah! Kau pakai saja!"

**DEATH LOVE**

Chapter 1: Light Yagami

'TEEET' 'CHEESH'

Bis yang ditumpangi Light dan Ino pun berhenti. Bertanda bahwa mereka telah sampai di Halte. Mereka pun keluar dari bis itu bersama penumpang lain, lalu duduk di halte sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Light-kun, kau sakit?" tanya Ino cemas melihat wajah Light yang pucat.

"T-tidak, hanya masuk angin saja." Jawab Light jujur.

"Tadinya kamu main 'terjang' hujan gitu aja sih!" omel Ino, tapi kemudian wajahnya memelas. "_Gomen_. Ini semua…."

"Ini semua bukan salahmu," potong Light cepat. " Aku nya saja yang terlalu lemah."

Ino tersenyum, "_Arigatou_. Umm… Light-kun baik sekali. Pantas saja banyak gadis yang mengincarmu."

Light hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Begitu juga sudah cukup untuk Ino karena tak semua orang bisa melihat senyuman Light. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihatnya tersenyum, dan salah satunya adalah Ino.

Light memang pendiam, cool, dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak mudah ditebak. Namun itulah yang menjadi daya tarik seorang Light Yagami, anak Wakil Kepala inspektur Kepolisian Pusat Jepang. Kepintaran dan analisisnya juga patut diacungkan jempol. Terbukti dengan nilai Ujian Nasional SMA-nya tertinggi se-Jepang. Ia juga sering memecahkan berbagai kasus pembunuhan, membantu penyelidikan ayahnya. Ia juga mendapat nilai tertinggi saat tes masuk Universitas Touou. Di samping itu ia juga aktif di bidang ekstrakulikuler. Ia sering memenangkan turnamen Tenis tingkat nasional. Namanya sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang.

Light juga memiliki wajah yang tampan, jadi tak heran kalau banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Bahkan hampir semua gadis di Universitas Touou itu telah terpikat oleh pesonanya.

Namun itu semua berbanding terbalik saat ia sedang bersama Ino. Light menjadi agak periang, lebih santai, dan sebagainya. Mungkin karena ia memang sudah akrab dengan Ino sejak SMP dulu, atau mungkin ia memiliki perasaan terpendam terhadapnya. Namun begitulah Light, terkadang ia juga tidah bisa memahami perasaan dirinya sendiri.

"Hujannya hampir reda, ayo pulang!" ajak Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Lampu-lampu jalan juga telah dihidupkan, bertanda kalau hari sudah malam.

"Ya, apa kau perlu kuantar ke rumah?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Oh iya, kalau tiba di rumah langsung ganti baju ya. Habisnya kemejamu udah basah kuyub." celoteh Ino, lalu ia tersenyum. "_Konbanwa_, Light-kun."

Light hanya membalasnya dengan seringai kecil.

* * *

Tetesan hujan masih sangat terasa. Memang, hujan belum reda sepenuhnya. Light berjalan menyusuri gagang yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak diguyur hujan terlalu lama. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok benda tergeletak di tengah jalan.

'Buku?'

Light mendekati buku itu kemudian memungutnya.

'Death Note?' pikirnya setelah membaca tulisan di sampul buku itu.

Buku itu berwarna hitam dengan ketebalan seperti buku catatan. Tak mau berlama-lama di tengah hujan, Light pun pergi dengan membawa buku itu.

* * *

"_Tadaima…_" sahut Lightsambil mendorong gagang pintu rumahnya agar merapat kembali.

"Light… kau sudah pulang?" sambut Sachiko _Yagami_, Ibu Light. "Kenapa kemalaman sekali?"

"Tadi aku menunggu hujan reda di halte, makanya pulang kemalaman." jawab Light. Ia lalu membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, kemudian beranjak menuju tangga ke atas.

"Setelah mandi langsung makan malam ya…" tegur ibunya. Light hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh.

* * *

Sudah jam sepuluh malam, Light membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ditariknya bantalnya hingga di atas kepalanya. Ia mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan sensasi ruang ber-AC itu. Namun tiba-tiba pikirannya beralih pada buku yang ia temukan tadi. Dibuangnya rasa lelahnya karena rasa penasarannya itu. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan duduk di sana. Diambilnya buku itu dan ia mulai membuka lembarannya satu per satu. Matanya terpaku pada tulisan-tulisan di dalam buku itu. Dalam hati ia membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku itu. Telapak tangannya sedikit berkeringat memegang buku itu.

'Buku ini pasti hanya permainan saja, ya…' batinnya meyakinkan.

"Hebat sekali orang yang membuat permainan ini sampai ke aturan se-detail ini." Gumam Light pelan.

"Ya, itu lah Death Note!" sahut suara asing dari belakang Light.

Light pun sangat terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok hitam mengerikan berdiri di belakangnya sambil tertawa. Tubuh Light gemetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhnya. Dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

**TBC**

**Hahaha... Gaje...**

**Sorry yah kalau Light-nya rada-rada OOC.**

**Kalau monster di belakang Light enaknya siapa yah? Apakah Ryuk ato yang lain ajah? Author lagi ga srek nih sama Ryuk *mendadak serangan jantung***

**Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan tulis di _review..._  
**


End file.
